Heartless
by Ravenclawtheatergeek
Summary: As Valentines Day hits the team they find the bad in a serial killer and the good in each other TIVA, MCABBY, JIBBS BAD summary I know oh and it does have a plot we promise but it is filled with mushy gooshy non-sense
1. Chapter 1

Me and my friend VoicesInMyHead711 were bored and wathing NCIS episode Ravenous and desided to write a fanfic and here we are.

Disclaimer: we obviously don't own NCIS cuz if we did tony would be ours to what we please with him. XD

Ziva's POV

"You got anything DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled as he stormed into the office.

"Nothing we didn't know last night. Our victim is a Petty Officer Maureen Lamilton. Ducky says he wants to see you in autopsy." Tony replied sluggishly as Gibbs headed to autopsy. AHHH Tony I don't know why but the way he answered as if none of this mattered to him drove me mad. It's as if he doesn't even have to try to get on Gibbs's good side, while I have been busting my patties the whole time I've been here.

"I believe the term is buns Ziva," Tony said pulling me out of my trance like state. Tony always puts extra emphasis on my name. He had that smug look on his face again, I was about to ask why when he began to speak again.

"The saying is busting my buns, not patties." he smiles again in that annoying way that warms my heart.

"Do you mean that I was speaking out loud?" I inquired.

"Why yes, Ziva, you were." There he goes again putting the emphasis on my name. how I love the way he says my name. Wait just a minute, I did not just think that. I cannot think that, Tony is my colleague, my partner it wasn't even an option.

"You had better keep your mouth shut about this or I will pull out your tongue for you." I said angrily. Tony started to smirk as I finished my threat. "Ugh DiNozzo is that all your mind ever thinks about! You twist my every word into something only minds like your's would understand."

"If you know what I'm gonna say before I say it then you have a mind as bad as mine." Tony then replied.

"No one's mind is as bad as your's DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked back in and thumped Tony in the back of the head. This made the corners of Tony's mouth turn down and the sexiest noise escaped his mouth. No, bad Ziva, the things that come out Tony's mouth should no effect on me, but they do. "Where's McGee? Hasn't he been here?" Gibbs went on.

"Ah no boss, Probie took a sick day or something and Abby's MIA, too," Tony then had the bright idea to change the subject. "So, boss, what's COD for our Petty Officer?"

"You were there when we found the body DiNozzo you know what happened." Gibbs was right we all knew what happened well at least the cause of death. It was obvious, out victim had her heart carved out with surgeon-like precision. Which was ironic seeing as today was none other than Valentine's Day. "So then what'd Ducky need you for boss?" I inquired.

"Nothing important nothing you need to no," he said, giving me this look that said ask any more and I will rip you limb for limb and as always I believed it. "so what'd you need us to do right now?" I asked.

"Figure out everything you can about our petty officer." We sat still for a few seconds, then Gibbs yelled, "Now! Guys we don't have all day." I looked over at Tony as I started to look up every thing imaginable that could possibly help us . He was pecking away at the keyboard with his fingers. Jeeze! When was that man ever going to learn how to type?

I started thinking about today. To me this holiday never existed. In Israel love was never this complicated most of the time it was chosen for a person. But my first Valentines Day and I already hated it. I just wanted Tony. I wanted him to be my valentine.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey me and Voices (Danielle) have been writing this since we posted the first one and we would like at least 5 reviews until we post chappy tres! We didn't get any from the last chapter and we were really sad! We need reviews they help us live with ourselves and our sad lonely lives! We live off fanfiction!

Abby's POV

So bored. Yep that's me, bored as heck. Director **Shepherd **told me to take the day off, so now I'm forced to sit at home watching old reruns of Law and Oder. I wish I was in my lab, helping with the newest case, but no! I can't, something about being overworked and Director's orders. Humph. "It's not fair!" I said out loud. My voice echoed through my empty apartment.

"Ooh! Brilliant idea, Abby. Why thank you Abby." Talking to myself, never a good sign…Hey why don't I call my good friend McGee and see just how well the case is coming without me.

Ring…Ring…

"Hello?"

"Timmy?"

"Oh hey Abs."

"You sound bad!"

"That's 'cause I'm sick Abby."

"Does it hurt to talk? Nod once for yes…"

"…"

"Oh! Um… Did you nod?"

"Yes Abby I nodded."

"Ok well then here I come!"

"No Abby wait…" Click. No matter how much he said he didn't need me I knew he did, and I couldn't let him sit all alone in his apartment. Truth be told I really wanted to get the heck out of my apartment.

Ding Dong  
Ding Dong  
Ding Dong. If he doesn't answer soon I'm just going to barge right in!

"Abby I told you not to come," he said as he opened the door. Wow! He really did look bad."You look like crap! And you knew I would come anyway because I never listen to directions." I gave him my best smile, the one I know he loves.

Tim blushed a deep scarlet. "Alright," cough, "come on in."

"Ok Timmy, what kind of soup would you like?" I had had lunch at Ziva's and she let me take home some soup. I had planned on eating it today, but now I will just share with Tim. "Um…"

"Doesn't matter you don't get to choose, so veggie it is! Oh! I brought you favorite movie, too! We'll watch it while we-" Poor, sick Timmy fell asleep. Ok then, I'll just leave soup for later and get him to bed now. I started to try and wake him, but he is such a heavy sleeper. I decided to drag him by his legs toward his room. He woke up as I was trying to put him on his bed.  
"Oh, sorry I fell asleep Abby." he blushed a fuchsia color. "Here I'll get up myself."By now poor Tim's ears were bright red as well. "Ok, Tim. Do you need anything?"

"No, just sleep, tissues, and some company."

"Ok, are tissues still in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, aren't they always?"

"I guess so. Alright it's sleepy time for Probie!" I said using Tony's little nickname for my Timmy. "And if you be a good boy, I'll stay in here while you sleep." I smiled.

"A good boy?"

"Yes, and being a good boy involves keeping your hands to yourself." He frowned. "Not that I think you're like that. I was just kidding. Although Tony probably hears that a lot."

"Okay?" McGee said dragging out the word.

"Sleep. Now." I went to go get the tissues as I walked out of the room. Truthfully, I was pretty tired to, but I couldn't let my Timmy know. Then he would try to play the good boyfriend and try to take care of me. It was my turn. I walk back to the bedroom and saw my little McGee fast asleep, so I just got out of my jeans and changed into his t-shirt. I slid under the covers next to him and started to fall asleep. As I cuddled up to him, my last thought before I drifted into dozed off being: _He had better not get me sick._


End file.
